Electricity storage is highly sought after, in view of the cost disparities incurred when consuming electrical energy from a power grid during peak usage periods, as compared to low usage periods. The addition of renewable energy sources, being inherently of a discontinuous or intermittent supply nature, increases the demand for affordable electrical energy storage worldwide.
Thus there exists a need for effectively storing the electrical energy produced at a power grid or a renewable source during a non-peak period and returning it to the grid upon demand. Furthermore, to the extent that the infrastructural preparation costs, and the environmental impact from implementing such infrastructure are minimized, the utility and desirability of a given solution is enhanced.